una navidad, un cumpleaños NAVIDAD
by yukii04
Summary: RESUVIDO el actor que interpreta a Asano Gakushou hace una fiesta para celebrar la bispera de navidad. KARUSHUU(lemon) y NAGIKAE(lemon). especial navidad... FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KARMA.


**Ansatsu kyoushitsu: especial navidad**

 **UNA NAVIDAD Y UN CUMPLEAÑOS**

 **Advertencias: kayanoxnagisa( lemon )**

 **Asanoxkarma( lemon )**

-¿alguien me ayuda?-dijo un extraño ser amarillo intentando sacarse la cabeza.

-claro Koro-sensei—respondió un pelirrojo tirando del disfraz dejando ver a un apuesto pelinegro debajo de la máscara amarilla.

-gracias Karma-kun—dijo agradecido- ¿te llevo a la fiesta de Asano-san?

-¿podría? Nagisa, Kayano y yo no tenemos como ir- una adorable pero a la vez maléfica sonrisa se asomaba en los labios del chico.

-claro, ve a decirles, en quince minutos los espero en la puerta del estudio- dijo sonriente.

-si es que se puede sacar el traje- dejó escapar una carcajada mientras se dirigía al camerino de Nagisa.

En el cuarto estaba el peliceleste sentado en una silla mientras una peliverde lo peinaba. Karma entró como si nada y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

-Koro-sensei dijo que nos llevaría a la fiesta del dire—sonrió viendo como Nagisa tenía varios mechones de cabello fuera de lugar y una trenza colgando de una de sus colitas.

-oh, gracias Karma- dijo Nagisa dejando de ver su teléfono y mirando el espejo- ¡¿QUE ME HICISTE KAYANO!?

-estas bonito- dijo sonriendo- ¿Karma cuando nos vamos?

-en quince, cámbiense- el pelirrojo cruzó el pasillo y se adentró un su camerino.

Karma comenzó a desvestirse y cuando estaba en interiores una rubia entro abriendo la puerta de par en par.

-¡KARMA!- gritó sonriente.

-Nakamura… hola- la saludó de la misma forma.

-uuuh… envidio a Asano-kun—dijo mirando el bien formado cuerpo del chico.

-¿a que te refieres?- preguntó poniéndose un pantalón negro.

-tener un uke así… tiene suerte- dijo sin despegar la mirada del pelirrojo.

-¿Gakushuu?- preguntó confundido.

-naa… el director de la junta… PUES CLARO QUE GAKUSHUU- dijo con obviedad.

-no soy el uke de nadie- se pusó una remera negra y una camisa roja sobre ella.

-eso no te escuche decir el otro día en su camerino- puso una sonrisa pervertida y de superioridad.

-no le digas a nadie- Karma había olvidado que la habitación de nakamura estaba pegada a la de Gakushuu.

-mis labios están sellados- hizo el gesto con sus manos.

Del otro lado del pasillo, Nagisa ya estaba listo, tenía una camisa azul oscura y un pantalón negro, se puso la campera de abrigo y estaba apoyado en la puerta mirando como Kayano en ropa interior se debatía sobre que vestido usar.

-si uso el rojo voy a parecer árbol de navidad, si uso el blanco sería muy informal… Nagisa, ¿qué me pongo?- preguntó mostrándole unos diez vestidos exactamente iguales, cortos, cerrados y campana, pero de distinto color.

-¿eh?- digamos que Nagisa no estaba viendo específicamente los vestidos- me gusta cómo te queda el negro

-me estabas mirando el trasero ¿no?- preguntó conteniendo una risita.

-tal vez…- dijo un tanto sonrojado.

-pues el negro será, y a la vuelta te doy un regalo de navidad- dijo agachándose para tomar el vestido… Nagisa casi muere.

Ya en el salón donde se festejaba la navidad estaban entrando Koro-sensei, Karma, Nagisa y Kayano, el vestido de Kayano le sentaba muy bien y Nagisa no quería que nadie la mirara así que tomaba su mano como "precaución" según él.

-voy por comida- dijo el pelinegro con traje metiéndose en la multitud en busca de comida.

-ve a buscar a Asano-kun - le susurró Nagisa al pelirrojo antes de irse con Kayano a buscar a la hermana de ella.

 **yaoi**

Karma comenzó a dar vueltas por la fiesta en busca del pelinaranja, cuando logró verlo entre la multitud se puso rojo de enojo. Ahí estaba su Gakushuu, abrazando a una chica y susurrándole cosas al oído. Karma ni lo pensó, fue a grandes pasos hasta él y lo tomó del brazo.

-que pasa Akabane?- preguntó zafándose del agarre ya en un pasillo.

-¿desde cuándo te gustan las chicas?- preguntó molesto acorralando a Gakushuu contra una pared.

-¿qué?- soltó una risita- ¿celoso?

-sí, si estoy celoso ¿Problema?-

-no- Asano cambió rápidamente de lugar con Karma dejándolo a él en contra de la fría pared- supongo que es un problema para vos

Karma seguía molestó pero esa sonrisa sínica y esos ojos violetas con esa mirada pervertida le encantaban, no se podía resistir a él. Por otro lado, el pelirrojo odiaba de sobre manera estar acorralado, se sentía indefenso y a menos que Asano esté haciendo _de las suyas_ no le gustaba estar en esa situación. El pelirrojo tomó a Gakushuu de las solapas de la camisa blanca que llevaba y estampó sus labios contra los de él, Asano puso sus manos en la cadera de Karma y mordió su labio inferior para que el otro abra la boca dándole paso a su lengua.

Les gustaba sentir el calor de sus cuerpos rozar aunque sea sobre la ropa. Pero no eran los únicos…

 **lemon**

En una habitación estaban Kayano y Nagisa, la peliverde se había acostado en la cama y Nagisa estaba besándola al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su pierna. Kayano dejó escapar un gemido al sentir como el peliceleste comenzó a acariciar su intimidad por arriba de la ropa interior.

-Nag-gisa, no estoy para juegos- dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-de acuerdo- él solo obedeció con una tierna sonrisa.

Le quitó las bragas y le abrió las piernas, la miró un tanto preocupado por no haberla preparado bien, pero ella solo le sonrió y le desabrochó el cinturón. Él se bajó los pantalones y junto con ellos los calzoncillos, dejando ver la erección que tenía. Aún algo preocupado, se recostó sobre su novia y comenzó de a poco a penetrarla. Kayano dejaba escapar leves gemidos pero para cuando notó que Nagisa estaba muy asustado, decidió liberar el Nagisa pervertido.

-Nagisa~ quiero que me la metas de una sola vez~- dijo en tono pervertido, ese mismo que le enseñó Irina.

Sabía que iba a funcionar, y así fue.

El chico salió por completo de dentro de su pareja y mirándola con lujuria la penetró de una sola vez viendo como Kayano dejaba escapar un grito de dolor y placer. Nagisa comenzó a hacerlo sin preocupación alguna, aumentaba la velocidad de las penetraciones conforme pasaban los segundos y Kayano sentía que la garganta le ardía de tanto gritar y gemir.

Le encantaba que fuera brusco con ella…

 **Lemon yaoi**

Asano estaba sentado en su cama con la mirada perdida en el techo y los ojos entrecerrados por el placer. Entre sus piernas se encontraba karma. Con una mano, lo masturbaba, con la boca recorría todo el miembro del otro y con la mano sobrante se masturbaba a él. Leves gemidos salían de la boca del pelirrojo.

-eres solo mío Karma- si el mencionado paraba para replicarle sabía que las cosas iban a terminar peor para él, así que solo continuo.

El pelirrojo aumentó la velocidad de su mano mientras introducía todo lo que su garganta daba el miembro de Asano.

-Kar-Karma voy a- a corr—él sabía perfectamente lo que iba a decir y lo ignoró por completo.

Gakushuu terminó corriéndose dentro de la boca del pelirrojo y este tragó a duras penas el líquido espeso que recorría su garganta. El pelinaranja lo tomó de la cintura, lo tiró en la cama, le sacó los pantalones y comenzó a besarlo con desesperación. Asano se separó un poco de karma e introdujo dos dedos en su boca mientras que él besaba su pecho que quedaba al descubierto porque la camisa y remera del pelirrojo ya no estaban en plano desde hace mucho. Cuando sintió que estaban lo suficientemente húmedos los retiró de su boca y sin más preparación los metió en el ano del pelirrojo haciendo que este comenzara a gemir.

-Gakush-shuu por favor, lo-lo quiero dentro- dijo entre gemidos.

-me encanta que supliques Kar-ma—dijo en un tono juguetón.

Asano retiró los dedos y se posicionó para luego comenzar a penetrarlo lenta, pero bruscamente.

-m-más rápido Gakushuu- dijo karma con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿eh? ¿Quieres que te parta a la mitad? Mira, ya estas sangrando- dijo mirando el líquido rojo escurrirse entre ambos.

-M-ME DA IGUAL- gritó y abrazó al pelinaranja para acortar la distancia entre ellos.

-v-vale—dijo para comenzar a aumentar la velocidad al mismo tiempo que comenzó karma a subir el volumen de los gemidos.

 **Final**

Tanto Kayano como Karma rasguñaron y mordieron a sus parejas por sentir el enorme dolor y placer que estos les hacían experimentar.

Nagisa y Kayano terminaron.

Asano y Karma se corrieron.

Se escuchó el típico grito de las doce de "FELIZ NAVIDAD".

Los fuegos artificiales hicieron su aparición.

-feliz navidad Gakushuu- dijo karma sonriendo mientras acariciaba los cabellos anaranjados del chico sobre su pecho.

-feliz cumpleaños Akabane- se acercó a él y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-feliz navidad Nagisa-kun—dijo Kayano mirando al chico a su lado.

-feliz navidad - dijo besando su mejilla mientras ambos eran cubiertos por un leve sonrojo.

 **Fin…**

 **Bueno, en un rato subo el que sigue. Mucho lemon, lo sé, es que amo las dos parejas.**

 **Bessos yukii…**


End file.
